Her Majesty's Helmsman
by Hunter axe
Summary: You are the imperious condescension. You have acquired a new helmsman for your flagship. You picked him off just before his execution. His powers are second to none, so you decide that you cannot wait go break him in.
1. Can't Wait

Her Majesty's Helmsman

By: Hunter Axe

Synopsis: You are the imperious condescension. You have acquired a new helmsman for your flagship. You picked him off just before his execution. His powers are second to none, so you decide that you cannot wait go break him in.

Chapter One: Can't wait

You are the imperious condescension. Of course you prefer the condensce because it follows the eight letter rule for names for trolls. Rules, you love rules, especially your rules. Anyone who does not follow them, well, they're not worth your time. You just kill them all and move on. Being empress of the troll world is pretty amazing still. It is so amazing that you want to become empress of other places too. You have a ship all prepared to go on your grand adventure to control everything you can get your hands on.

Unfortunately, you don't have that final piece you need before you can leave.

That's okay though because today you have it at last.

Today you're excited, and by all means -EXCIT-ED.

It took you sweeps to do it, but you got. You really really got it. You finally got your hands on a low-blood.

He's not just any low-blood. If that was case he would be dead. Oh no, not him! You have plans for him. He's special, oh so special and you finally have him. He's that final piece you need. That piece you've searching for sweeps. And now he's yours.

This man, your prisoner, has power of unimaginable value.

He's has psionic powers.

His class typically has these powers. They are so great they can power up any flagship, your flag ship. With him you can finally reach your goal of being the empress of the universe! With this information, you could've gotten ANY low-blood.

But this one is very special to you.

You picked him right from his execution.

That's right. He was a follower of that nubby horned peasant blood.

You can't remember his name. But you remember his blood color.

It was red, but not any red; it was a bright candy red. It was… beautiful for a peasant blood color. It was exotic, you love exotic things. You love making them yours. It is such a shame he was executed. He would've been such a lovely little toy.

You love toys. You love breaking your toys. You would've liked to…paint your throne red with him! You laugh, but enough of that. You must get back to thinking about your prisoner.

Yours. Ah, how everything belonging to you sounds so soothing. Everything always sounded better with your name on it.

Back to the prisoner. He is the –Eiioniic. You've heard many things about him.

You heard especially that his telekinetic powers are second to none.

With that kind of power, he'll power up your ship and then some. Your flagship will be the fastest any one has every seen.

Yes you can hardly wait.

You're about to go and introduce yourself to your new subject. You stop because you hear fighting right outside your throne room.

That's right; you were having him delivered here. It seems like the little guppy has some fight left in him. You decide not to go just yet; you peek out the key hole. You see him thrashing and flailing about. He's tied up a bit. That won't stop him from beating on the prison guards. You smile to yourself, you love a fighter. You see more guards going in. A larger troll guard comes from behind your prisoner. He smashes his fist against the back of your prisoner's head. He goes down.

A swift kick to your prisoner's chest ends his thrashing. He curls up into a ball and moans in pain.

It sounded so sweet. The squelching sound from the punch to the head and the cracking sounds from his kicked ribs sounded like music to your ears. The sweetest sound of all is his cries of pain. How they make your finned ears twitch with excitement.

You hear him cursing up a storm. He still has some fire left in him. That'll do, now you really can't wait. You simply cannot stand another minute of this. You grabbed the doorknob and open the door. The guards turn to you and immediately. They pulled your prisoner to his knees and the all kneel before you. They forced the –Eiioniic to kneel before you as well. He looks up at you, his multi-colored eyes burning with pure hatred. You smile a really big toothy grin.

You really can't wait to break him in.

To be continued…

A/N: this is the first chapter so don't expect a lot of horror just yet. I might add gore later. I might have to change the rating later. I thought this story would sound better in second person view. You can actually feel like a huge bitch like I'm trying to make the Condensce out to be. I thought about this after I saw some pictures on Deviantart. Many were of the Condensce and her Helmsman. I saw a specific that had a comment about the Condensce actually having a twisted relationship with the helmsman. This is why I wrote this I hope you like it!


	2. Huge Bitch

Her Majesty's Helmsman

By: Hunter Axe

Synopsis: You are the imperious condescension. You have acquired a new helmsman for your flagship. You picked him off just before his execution. His powers are second to none, so you decide that you cannot wait go break him in.

Chapter Two: Huge Bitch

You're the –Eiioniic, your name wasn't always spelled like that, but your problem thought it looked better this way. It's not a problem at all actually, but a huge bitch. It's named the Condensce. She's the empress troll, more like Queen Bitch. And you thought the Marquise was bad. Well she is, but they're horrible people, you hate them both as a matter of fact.

You were once a follower of the sufferer. He was your closest friend; you both had dreams of destroying the hemospectrum and finally live in a world that you're not judged for the color of blood you possessed. The high-bloods wouldn't understand. They have everything, you have nothing. And they mock you because of your mustard yellow blood. How could someone like her majesty understand why you flipped the fuck out and broke away from the slavery that your low-blooded brethren were locked in.

Of course she wouldn't. After all it was she who killed him. She murdered your best friend in front of your eyes, in front of the eyes of his lover, in front of the eyes of his own mother.

The Disciple was lucky enough to have the E%ecutor take pity on her and let her escape. You hope she's okay on her own.

Dolorosa wasn't so lucky. She was sold into slavery by pirates. You also hope she's okay. She has been through a lot. She has lost her only son in the world. If you feel angry, she feels empty.

You're sitting in a cell in a dungeon, just beneath the empress's castle. You were previously waiting in another dungeon, waiting for your scheduled execution. Instead the Condensce has enlisted you for a more 'prestigious' service. How lovely.

You're pretty sure she knows about your psychic abilities. You're the best mage after all. No one has powers that you have, no one ever will. You also believe that she knows everything about you.

You didn't like the look she gave you at the other dungeon. She was staring at you like a piece of meat.

You've heard of the things she's done to your kind and peasant blood alike. Your brothers have been slain by her will. Not once had she been to an execution. The only she actually went to was the sufferer's. She commented about his bright red blood. She said it was very striking for a peasant blood. You wanted to punch her in the face.

It seems like an eternity before some guards showed up to take you to see your Queen.

Your Queen. It made you sick to your stomach that a person like her was fit to rule.

You really wished you were dead. Then you wouldn't have to deal with her.

"Move along prisoner!" You hear one say. You can't see anything on account they blindfolded you to ensure your powers wouldn't harm them or the Condensce. Lucky whore.

"I would if I wathen't blinded you mangy guard mutt." You say. You feel flesh and bones against your temple. The mangy mutt just punched you. You fall to the floor, hard. You can't see shit so you brace yourself for impact.

"That's enough! Her royal highness said not to harm him." You hear another guard say. You sigh in relief.

"Lucky Fucker." The guard dubbed 'mutt' murmurs.

Mutt decides to drag you along the hard, dirty, cement floor. You passionately roll your eyes. It would have been better if you weren't blindfolded.

It takes five whole minutes to get where ever you are. Mutt removes your blindfold. He says something about the Condensce wanting to see your eyes. This is your chance. With all your might, you make enough psychic energy to knock out Mutt. The other guards turn around to get you.

Luckily your feet weren't chained so you decided to kick at them. Some blocked your kicks. They got punched with your psychic energy. Mutt got up again.

You tackled him to the floor. You heard his head hit the marble floor. You smiled for once, since you got here.

Another guard gets up. You maneuver yourself to stick your knee out as he came at you. He gets kneed in the bone bulge. He goes down for the count.

More guards are coming in. You preoccupied yourself so much on them, you forgot Mutt.

Mutt is a big hefty fellow. You didn't even notice him until you feel familiar flesh and bones smacking into the back of your head. You cry out in pain. You stumble to the floor. Your vision is blurred but you see Mutt. He comes over and kicks you in your chest really hard.

You swore you heard your ribs cave in. You moan out in pain. It hurts so badly. You just lay there whimpering. As embarrassing as it is you have no choice, the pain just overwhelms you.

"Fucking pig guardth! You'll fucking pay for thith. I thwear it. You and you're whore of an empreth will pay!"

That's when you hear the door open. The Condensce comes out in full view for everyone to see. All the guards immediately kneel before her. Like hell you'll do that. Mutt picks you up to your knees and forces you to kneel. Great, you'll remind yourself later to punch mutt in his bulge as well.

It seems that the Condensce enjoys your torture. She gives you a jeering smirk. Again you want to punch her in the face so bad. The itch to kill her is burning your mind. She sees this. She just mocks you with her smirk, just like your previous master had.

You can't take it anymore. When you feel Mutt relax his grip you lunge at her. You don't get very far. Mutt grabs you by the back of your tunic, chocking you with it.

With a loud yelp you fall back. You gasp for air. You cough a little.

Then you hear it. Her laughter spreads through out the room. It sounds so hypnotic, but you know better. She walks over to you and kneels right next to you.

She gropes your face; she fingers your cheek with her thumb. She laughs once again. You're burning once again.

"And you thought you were going to get far and attack me?" She smiles. You can see all her jagged teeth. It would be frightening if you weren't so pissed off, "you silly little prisoner of **mine**." You notice how she emphasized the word 'mine', "You need to be taught a lesson. Unfortunately, that'll have to wait a moment. I have plans for you as of right now."

"Where are you taking me?" you demand.

"You're enlisted in my services." She continues to thumb your face. You can tell she is enjoying it.

She makes you want to puke.

"What kind of therviceth?" She laughs.

"Your lisp is adorable." You roll your eyes. "You have been drafted on board my ship. You shall be my helmsman."

"And if I refuthe?" She closes her eyes and opens them slowly. She rubs your cheek twice before back smacking you in the face. For a slim woman she hits pretty hard. The rings don't help either. They just add more to your pain. You wince a little.

She starts cackling before she resumes to groping your yellowed cheek.

"There is no refuse dear, –Eiioniic. You cannot and will not deny me. You have no choice, all of my decisions are final. You will be **my** helmsman and you will **serve** me, like a good little low-blood should."

Again you just 'love' how she emphasizes herself and her empress like authority. She has the nerve to mention your blood status. You bore a hateful stare into her eyes. You absolutely hated her. You didn't want your hate to be more than platonic. You'd end up in a twisted kismesis with her. You didn't want that. You would never want that in this life or the next. She just stared at you're a few more minutes until she stopped touching your face and she got up.

"You've irritated me my helmsman. That is not very good. You will have to be punished now." You looked up at her and raised a brow. She turned around for a moment. She turned to you. "Ah, yes. I know how you will be punished." She stood still and you're just looking up at her. Is she going to kill you? No that would be too easy. You hope she does kill you though. "I was going to have you wear my symbol on your clothing, to signify your devotion and loyalty to me." She turns to you and smiles; it doesn't look too good for you. "It appears that you will not be wearing my symbol at all," you looked relieved. "No, you will have to bear it on your skin! I shall have it burned into your skin. Yes, then everyone will know you're mine. **All mine**."

"What! Jutht kill me already!" You scream. You would rather die than face this punishment. It would be like old times with your former masters, only worse. The Condensce is a real control freak. You're absolutely terrified now.

"No, no my dear –Eiioniic. That would be a very bad idea. You are more valuable to me alive than dead. Now where shall I have you burned?" She calls out random Body parts. She recommended some of the most unpleasant places, especially your back. You winced when she suggested your back. Your back is very sensitive; you never let anyone touch it. And now this crazy freak wants to burn her symbol into your back. "Yes, your back sounds most pleasing to me. Guards, take him to the room."

You jumped up and tried to make a run for it. She laughs. She finds it funny when you are afraid or being tortured. She particularly likes it when you're afraid. She wants you to be afraid, afraid of leaving her or refusing her command. You changed your mind at the last minute.

Not to obey her, but you try to kill yourself in a last ditch effort. You decided to use your psychic energy to break your neck.

"Guards! Stop him, blindfold him!" They run very quickly to stop you. Before you could execute your plan, Mutt grabbed you and held you down. It broke your concentration.

You curse him again. You thrash some more. More guards arrived and held you down. They blindfolded you easily and quickly. You can no longer use your psychic powers. You scream and shout. Your anger has reached beyond your limit. The Condensce walks over to you. You hear her huffing and puffing. She sounds just as upset as you are.

"**Pull him up.**" She really sounds livid. You cringe a little on account that you can't see her. She can do anything to you now. You are at her mercy. You feel her grabbing your chin, pulling you down roughly to her level. She began to whisper in your ear. "So you thought you could escape me eh? I told you, you will never deny me. **NEVER**. I'll make sure the burn lasts very long. I want you feel pain like no other before. You will learn your place, low-blooded peasant!" She removes her hand from your face you hear her footsteps move away from you.

You scream at her as you're being dragged away.

"You fucking harlot!"

"Oh and guards tell the marker to burn it deep. I'll be right there." She walks away until you cannot hear her anymore. You were right, she is far worse than the Marquise.

"Huge bitch!" you call out before you're dragged into a dark looking room. This is going to hurt.

To Be Continued…..


End file.
